


(Apparently it is) Kissing Day

by isuilde



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Amy Matchmaker Service, Failed attempt at humor, M/M, Post-Series, failes attempt at writing in general tbh, in which Daigo/Amy did not happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ucchii," Amy says, "Do you know that today is Kissing Day?"</p>
<p>(or, Amy plans to hook people up and accidentally out people instead. Well. At least the hook-up still happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Apparently it is) Kissing Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was left all by myself in the misery of crying over this team by a good friend because she chose to go to sleep instead. This is my payback. I hope you regret what you have done.

This is how Amy thinks her plan is going to go:

"Ucchii," she would say, all smiles with the right amount of excitement as to not betray how giddy she actually is inside with her plans in motion. "Do you know that today is a Kissing Day?"

Ucchii, because he is a kid when it comes to learning about this new millennia that's been his home for the past year, would widen his eyes and Amy would see curiosity sparkling behind dark irises. "Kissing Day, Amy-dono?"

"Yup!" Amy would answer with a conviction of an experienced woman (in manga and romance movies, at least), lowering her voice so that King and the others can't hear her. "It's the day when you give kisses as a gratitude to the person closest to you, who's helped and supported you the most! Like, you know, King?"

She would get a half-curious, half-hesitant look from Ucchii, one that she would meet with a grin and a soft encouraging slap on his shoulder, and in a half-whisper, she would tell him, "go kiss King!"

Then Ucchii would move away, hesitant at first, maybe look back at her several times for affirmation (or mental support! Or approval, like a cute younger brother would--nevermind that Ucchii is older than her), but then Amy would see him squaring his shoulders, straightening his pose, and Ucchii would call out, "King-dono."

King would, of course, stop whatever it is he'd be doing, and turn to Ucchii. He'd probably be grinning, too. But most importantly, he'd say, "What is it, Ucchii?"

And Ucchii would have a split-second to glance at Amy again, in which Amy would nod at him encouragingly (and not over-excitedly!!), then Ucchii would look back at King and say, "King-dono, please accept my token of gratitude for you today!"

And then Ucchii would kiss King and they would live happily ever after.

It's _the_ most perfect plan. Amy buries her face into her palms and lets herself grin so widely her cheeks actually hurt. There is zero chance of anything going wrong in this plan--King would be very happy, Ucchii would stop pining silently over their KyouryuuRed, Ian would stop making suggestive comments about those two and consequently, Nossan would stop hitting Ian in the head awkwardly while blushing because he thinks it's still too early for Souji to hear them. And Amy would be the heroine of the day who has helped her precious friends.

But things rarely ever go according to plans. And this is how it goes:

"Ucchii," Amy says, latching onto Ucchii's arm as he steps down the platform of Spirit Base's entrance. She gets a curious blink from the golden samurai, which is very cute, but there is no time to waste because King has just entered the base--the rest of their team following right behind him. With a calculating glance over to where everyone is stepping off the platform and towards the table, she continues, "Do you know that today is Kissing Day?"

Her only miscalculation is that King chooses that very moment to walk past them, stops dead by Ucchi's side, and says, "Really?"

A split-second of silence, in which Amy manages to say, "um," and then King is grabbing Ucchii's hand, turning him around, and kissing him square on the mouth.

Amy thinks she hears Ucchii squeak in surprise, and from across the room, Nossan makes a distressed noise, followed with the sound of hand slapping over skin and Souji's pained yelp, and "King!!! There are CHILDREN around!!!"

Ucchii's hands are hovering over King's shoulders, like he doesn't know what to do with them, and Amy distantly regrets not educating Ucchii with more kissing scenes in her shoujo manga. Only distantly, because it turns out King knows what to do anyway, as his arm wind around Ucchii's waist and now he's bending Ucchii backwards, simultaneously forcing Ucchii to grab his shoulders for balance and pressing closer against him if that's even possible, and wow, Amy thinks, that's definitely King's _tongue_ licking into Ucchii's mouth.

"Oh my," she hears Ian, voice thick with laughter, nearly drowned by Nossan's yells and Souji's protests over how he's not a kid and _Nossan please get your hands off my eyes!_ "The rating is going to get up pretty quickly at this rate."

"Ian shut up," Amy hears herself saying, and wow, she sounds _awed_. She thinks Ian's next laugh is actually him laughing over her, but really, who cares, because Uchii is kissing King back and Amy is so, so proud of him for remembering all the kissing lessons from all the manga she'd heaped upon him to read.

The two men are breathless by the time King lets go of Ucchii--with the widest grin ever seen on his face. Ucchii's face is literally aflame, red to the tips of his ears, even as he looks scandalized and tries to chide their King with a shaky, "King-dono!"

"That was great!" King says, loud and boisterous and still caging Ucchii in his arms. "We should do that again, Ucchii! Like, every day!"

"King-dono!"

"All the time, then?"

Ucchii splutters. "That's not the problem!"

King laughs, one hand going up to ruffle Ucchii's hair, fingers ruining the ponytail bouncing on the back of Ucchii's head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry--I promise I won't kiss anyone else just because it's Kissing Day. Just you."

Amy watches Ucchii opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. She mentally notes to tell Ucchii not to do that because he looks a bit like a goldfish. "All the time?"

"All the time," King nods, his grin softening into a hopeful smile. "If you want to?"

Ucchii hesitates, eyes darting here and there, and Amy is a second away from grabbing him and shaking him and telling him to say yes, because god forbid all her plans are for nothing (even if nothing has gone according to her plan anyway. Look, as long ad the end result is the same, she does not give a damn), and that's when Ucchii finally presses his forehead against King's, and says, "I'd like to."

King's laughter rings beautifully to the corners of the Spirit Base, and Amy clasps a hand over her mouth, grinning as King leans down again to peck Ucchii on the lips. From across the room, Ian is now standing and clapping loudly, a genuine smile curving over his lips, and Nossan has abandoned his initial mission of keeping Souji's innocence in favor of wiping his own eyes with the back of his hands.

Souji, on the other hand, is giving her a thumbs up.

Amy grins and returns the gesture. Souji always knows how to appreciate her best.

**\-----o0o------**

"First rule," Nossan says sternly, looming over both King and Ucchii, who have been seated on the floor in seiza positions. "You are not allowed to engage in questionable acts while there are children around."

"Wait a second, there is only _one_ child around here," Amy protests, the same time as Souji indignantly says, "I am not a child!"

"You are both minors," Ian says, eyes never leaving the magazine he's reading. Both Amy and Souji throw him a glare.

"Thank you, Ian," Nossan nods, before turning back to the subjects of his scolding because he is the only proper adult in the room. "My point is, you can do whatever you want in private, because being a responsible adult is difficult, and you shouldn't make it harder than it already is."

There's a moment of silence. Souji coughs, Ian snorts, and Amy starts laughing when she sees King leer at Nossan deviously. Poor Ucchii just looks so confused.

Nossan groans. "You know I didn't mean it like that!"

King grins, jumps onto his feet, and holds a hand out to Ucchii, which, Amy notes in satisfaction, causes the tips of Ucchii's ears to go red again. As he pulls Ucchii up, King reaches out to pat Nossan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Nossan! I promise we won't be too rowdy--"

"Ooohhh," Amy coos, hiding a giggle behind a hand.

"--when Souji and Amy are around," King finishes, turning to throw a grin at Amy, which she answers with a pout.

"I am eighteen," Amy points out, crossing her arms across her chest in the most authoritative manner she could manage. "I was the one that got King and Ucchii together."

"And I'm not a kid," Souji adds sullenly.

"You are," Amy says lightly, "You're just no longer innocent because you go around kissing Ian every day."

The silence that falls among them is even way more deafening than the echo of Ucchii's Zandar Thunder.

"Amy-san!" Souji hisses, panic lacing his voice, and Amy has a brief flashback of two days ago, when Souji had avoided her eyes anxiously and said, _Amy-san, please don't tell anyone yet, but Ian and I--_

"Oh," she says, eyes wide. "Oops."

And then the Spirit Base is filled with enraged shouts of "Ian-dono!!" and "Ian, what have you done to a kid?!" and heartfelt curses in fluent English as Ian throws his magazine away and leaps away from the advancing Ucchii with his sword drawn. Souji groans, buries his face into his palms, and Amy guiltily pats him on the back.

"Ian-dono!!"

"Look, I haven't done anything, I swear, they're just kisses, I'm waiting until he graduates high school at least--UCCHII NO, NOT THIS AGAI--"

"ZANDAR THUNDER!!"

"Oh my!"

"Wow," Amy says under her breath as they watch the smoke billowing from where Ian lies on the floor. "I am so sorry."

King turns to Souji, looking puzzled. "I thought everyone knew about you and Ian already."

Souji's head snaps up. "Wait, King, you _knew_?!"

Amy folds into herself and laughs heartily. There's going to be a lot of arguments and lectures after this, she figures, but she supposes that's alright as long as they all get their happy endings. They saved the world, after all, and don't they all deserve their happily-ever-after now?

She loves her team so much though, that she'd rather see them all through their happy endings first, before she finds her own.

**\-----o0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a tiny Souji to whack me gently on the head with a bouken every morning to tell me to get out of bed.


End file.
